


This Must Be The Place

by rockbrigade



Series: The Great DaBapedia [9]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockbrigade/pseuds/rockbrigade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home is where I want to be, but I guess I'm already there. I come home, he lifted up his wings, I guess that this must be the place. </p>
<p>Davide turns 26. A lot has happened since <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2647547">last year</a> and too much change can be overwhelming. Luckily marriage has a built in buddy system! <br/>(Posting to celebrate Davide's birthday [November 22nd]! The original characters tag is there because Davide and Bane's dads make an appearance!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Must Be The Place

Wisps of steam curled upwards, out of his mug. Of course it rose upwards: nobody wants a low self of steam… He stood with his back against the kitchen counter, elbow folded at his chest and mug in hand. He tilted his head back and hummed into the quiet of the apartment. Or maybe-- he held his mug out in front of him and waved his free hand over the top-- trying to catch the steam makes your fingers damp. Of course, because there's no dry in steam! …Except for in a steam dryer… He slapped the side of his face, and the tips of his fingers were vaguely warm on his cheek. Too early. Well, he squinted over at the clock on the microwave's timer panel, he had wanted to get up early. There were still a few things to tick off the list before they could go, and it would be all hands on deck, all day. But on second thoughts, mornings are the only time that are truly hours… ours… his and Bane's. Davide turned toward the battered partition door and leaned over, craning his neck to the side, to catch a glimpse through the little gap between the doors where the roller stuck. He couldn't watch… watch like, like a watch, like you wear… he couldn't watch Bane sleeping from here. The sky was only just beginning to brighten, and a faint bluish light came through the open curtains, but the bedroom was settled under a cosy darkness. The more Davide squinted through the gap -- he squinted more and more, these days -- the more his eyelids felt heavy. The more he thought of the warmth of Bane-san's body, the calming rhythm of his snores. 

The bleat of the alarm tore through the gap in the doors, and Davide winced, rubbing his ear. How did he manage to sleep through it every day? Sleeping comes so naturally, he can do it with his eyes closed! But there was a loud bang, and the beeping stopped. Davide could hear the sheets rustling, and his heart surged like the sea. Can't wait to sea you, can't sand to be without you, life's a beach when we're together. He chuckled to himself as the door slid aside, and put his mug on the counter in anticipation. Bane stepped out of the bedroom, scratching at his hair and yawning with his mouth open. "What're ya doing up?" he said, through the yawn, but when he was done, he flashed Davide that smile and walked over to him.

Davide straightened his back to allow Bane's arms around his waist. "Yawn not still sleepy, are you, Bane-san?" he said. Bane frowned. "YAWN. Not." Davide said. Bane frowned harder, and pulled one arm back from Davide's waist to instead, flick Davide's forehead. 

"Well, your jokes'll put just about anyone to sleep," he said, but he held Davide again and pulled him close. Bane's lips were dry from sleep, but that's one problem Davide had got licked. That hot, sleepy breath left a strong taste, and that pre-shave cheek was a little scratchy, but they were every day; they would be, every day, and the knowledge of it filled Davide's heart and made it warm. Bane pulled them apart-- well, not by much, leaning in with his nose against Davide's-- and said, with a crackle in his voice, "What ARE ya doing up, though? We don't have to be outta this place today?"

"I know. I just," Davide paused to kiss Bane again, "I just wanna make sure… everything's… all…" 

"Nervous?" Bane said, with a little grin. 

"Maybe," Davide said. He draped his arms over Bane's shoulders, brushing a thumb over Bane's ear and running his fingers over the short, fuzzy part of Bane's hair. "Got a lot of furniture to build." 

"Aw, babe, you didn't have to get up early 'cause of that! Besides," and Davide followed the path of Bane's eyes, behind him, to the bedroom. 

"I know, but we'll have a new bed to break in, tonight." He stroked Bane's cheek, and Bane grinned at him.

"What, and you don't wanna give that old bed a good send off?" he chuckled, "Well, it's alright. All this shit's going on," Bane waved a hand in the air, "it's a lot to deal with. But it's still your day, y'know? I wanna make sure you have a good time." 

Davide laughed softly, "by showing me a good time?" And Bane pulled Davide against his body at the waist. 

"Ya know it!" he said, and leaned close to bestow the world's sexiest eskimo kiss upon Davide. "Alright, I'm gonna shower," he leaned to one side, peering over Davide's shoulder at the time on the microwave, "--Yikes. Well, better get ready for the appointment, too, I guess." Bane planted a little kiss on the tip of Davide's nose, "Happy birthday!" he said, with a bright smile, before striding toward the bathroom. 

"I'll get you some coffee and breakfast," Davide said, and Bane looked over his shoulder and winked at him. 

"See, and that's exactly why being married is awesome," he said and Davide snickered at him. 

"That's exactly why you'll have to do it yourself next time!" and Bane threw him a mock-wounded look, placing a hand over his heart, before closing the bathroom door. 

Davide smiled to himself as he brought Bane's mug out of the cupboard -- shouldn't that be boxed by now? Might they forget about it? -- and poured the instant coffee granules into the bottom, listening to them ring against the sides. He tapped his fingers along the front of the kitchen counter as he waited for the kettle to boil -- and the kettle, if they forget that, getting through all that furniture will be hell. He cast his eye over the kitchen, willing himself to remember to pack up the things they'd need to bring, but hadn't quite finished using -- like the utensils, did they need those? "Ah!" he said, startling himself, then clicking his fingers, "breakfast!" he said, under his breath. Davide took the tupperwares and plates full of leftovers out of the fridge, uncovering the best of them, and shoving it into the microwave. Then he busied himself by checking there was nothing left in the fridge but that mouldy lemon stuck at the bottom, that neither he nor Bane could remember buying. 

The kettle sputtered, and the microwave hummed, and just above them was the sound, slightly removed, of Bane-san, singing in the shower. He was tuneless, but he made up for it with enthusiasm. Bane-san, you can't sing… maybe you should refrain from doing that! Davide let himself laugh, and with it, some of the weight went from his chest. Sometimes you cheer up all by yourself, you just have to weight for it, and the kettle rattled, and the microwave beeped, and he remembered that he was serving food. Sometimes, you have to wait for that, too. Wait, like a waiter. He had his back to the bathroom door, preparing the food, when he heard Bane's voice, louder than before. He was singing a dramatic love song, dropping the name "Davide" awkwardly into the lines at appropriate places, "I want you to kiss me, Davide, so we can get closer to our dreams!" And, turning, Davide saw that Bane had pushed open the bathroom door just a crack, so he rushed over and peered through the gap. Bane smoothed the water droplets and soap suds off his arm, then walked over to the door, careful to plant his feet so he wouldn't slip. He kissed Davide through the gap in the door, then said, "thanks for the help, we're closer to 'em now!" and moved back to his shower. 

Davide gripped the door handle, ready to close the bathroom door, but stopped with a sudden rush of blood to his cheeks. He sighed and leaned with his head against the door, smiling so hard his cheeks ached from the pull. And the patter of the shower stopped, and Bane's wet feet smacked the tiles, and then Bane said, "Huh?" Davide straightened up and stuck his head around the door. "Davide, did you pack ALL the towels?" Bane asked. Davide gasped, and rushed over to the pile of boxes on the couch. "It's cool," Bane called, "get me just one, okay? I only need one." 

With them both perched on the edge of the couch, wherever they could make a space in the boxes, joking and eating breakfast, Davide realised his jitters were gone. But at their appointment, his hands trembled as he signed the contract. "We're getting off to a shaky start, here," he said, and the office lady humoured him by laughing. Bane slapped Davide hard, right between the shoulder blades, and the pressure of his hand eased Davide's mind. The rest of the conversation was a blur. Bane schmoozed and asked all the right questions, and then he guided Davide out of the office with the split-ring of keys hooked on his finger. 

They sat in their busted old car, in the car park, letting the rumble of the engine bring them back down to Earth. "We did it!" Bane said, and Davide looked at him, almost surprised. Bane held up the split-ring on his finger and laughed, "we did it!! We got our first real place!" He moved forward with a sudden energy-- then stopped, and glanced out of the car windows. The he grabbed Davide's hand and held it low against the seats. "C'mon, let's go home so I can kiss ya," he said. 

"Which home?" Davide said, and Bane recited their new address with pride. Bane took them out onto the road, grey November streets flying past them as they went. Davide watched them out of his window. "But wasn't our other place, wasn't it our first real place?" Bane turned his head quickly toward Davide, and then fixed his eyes back on the road. 

"Nah, that was my place first, remember? But THIS one, this one we picked together," the wheels of the cars that passed them sounded wet in the silence, "y'know, as husbands," Bane said. Davide slowly turned his face to look at Bane. "Ah! I think this is the turn here, hang on." The indicator clicked out the time, and Bane checked for traffic, mouth slightly open, shoulders hunched, looking out under his eyebrows. Acute face, the face of an angle. Davide's mouth softened into what might have easily become a smile as he watched Bane. The car slipped between the parking lines in a neat movement -- if Banesan messed up the parking the car would be wrecked-angle -- and they each grabbed their most essential box from the car and stepped into the parking lot. They stood, shoulder to shoulder, looking up at the apartment block in front of them. "Well, here we are!" Bane said, with a bright voice, and Davide nodded. 

"I guess that this must be the place," he said, managing a tone just above flat. Flat, like an apartment! Davide clenched his stomach and bit his lip, and Bane shot him a look. 

"Go on, I missed that, where was the pun?" Bane said, but Davide just gave a rasping chuckle through his teeth. Bane shoved into Davide with his shoulder, making him sway slightly.

"I am… flat out… of explanations… I don't know if all the things I said were puns… but I can tell you what a part meant…" Bane stood, waiting, and Davide was struggling to contain himself. And Bane blinked slowly, and he pursed his lips… before taking off full pelt towards the building. 

"I'll fuckin' lock you out, I swear!" he said, laughing as he went, and Davide dashed after him. 

They found themselves, a little out of breath, outside their new door, with its deep grey paint and empty nameplate, and the faded brass numbers front and centre. They stood for a minute, taking it in, and then Bane put his box on the floor, instead of… taking it in. And he grinned at Davide, waiting for something. But then he said, "Alright, I'm opening it!" and took to the door with a little bounce. Davide heard the key grinding, and the lock clicking, and then Bane pushed the door and it swung inwards. He took a step back and marvelled. The apartment lay flat… flat, again, flat out in front of them in its cool November light, and Bane turned back to Davide. "Put ya box down," he said. 

"Huh?" 

"Put it down for a sec," he said, and Davide raised his eyebrows, but complied. He stood up straight again and shrugged at Bane. Bane guided Davide by the shoulders, "Okay, stand here just for a moment," right in front of the doorway. And Bane slid around to Davide's side and put an arm across his back, and under his knees. 

"Ah! Wai-- Bane-san!" Davide said, but he was scooped up by Bane's arms. Princess style. Bane grinned down at him. "We did this before already," Davide said. 

"Don't pretend ya don't like it!" he said.

"Yeah it… lifts… my spirits," Davide said, with a small, soft voice. Bane shifted his grip and walked through the door. "Couldn't carry me and the box?" Davide said. 

"Dude, yer heavy! Do ya even realise how bulky you are?" 

"Imagine if there were a lot of me, then you'd have to carry me in bulk!" He chuckled, and Bane tried his best to wear a serious expression.

"I'll drop you," he said, "but that's what I'm sayin', there IS a lot of you! Here, lemme put you down." Once Davide was back on his feet, Bane stretched his arms, bending and unbending his elbows. They were standing just in the entryway of their new home, and Davide raised his eyes to take it in: a wide open space with no possessions or furniture to distract the eye from the stylish steel grey and bluish walls and carpet. All the light fittings and door handles were a shimmering silver metal. A modern, grown-up, but somewhat cold kind of place. Davide turned, and Bane was standing with his hands on his hips, face turned upwards and with a big open smile on his face, admiring the place. 

"Let's get the boxes," Davide said, taking Bane's wrist and pulling him back out of the door. "Hey, Bane-san, if I was your mail-order husband, would we have a relationshipment?" 

"Quit talkin' like you're cargo, already!" Bane said, stooping to collect his box. Davide rushed to the barrier wall that fenced in the walkway from the floors below, with its long view down into the parking lot below. 

"Oh no, Bane-san, where did your cargo?" 

"What!" Bane braced his hands off the balcony wall, beside Davide, and narrowed his eyes as he spotted their faded red car, in the parking space, where they'd left it, and Davide snickered through his hands. Bane gave him a sharp clip around the ear, "Dude, that's not funny, I nearly had a heart attack! No, this is a NICE area, seriously!" Davide stopped laughing. He stared at Bane. "What now?" Bane said, and Davide put his arms around Bane's waist and hoisted him upwards, over one shoulder. 

"Your turn now," he said and marched towards their door. 

"What, what the fuck Davi, Fireman lift, seriously?" Bane said, looking backwards over his shoulder at the incoming apartment. "You gonna carry me over the threshold, you do it right! I wanna feel like a goddamn princess!" he said, pounding his fist against Davide's back. Davide's shoulders shook with his laughter which caused Bane to hook his fingers under the collar of Davide's coat and yelp, so Davide put him back on firm ground. They dusted themselves off and laughed at each other. "See? Do it right!" Bane said, giving Davide a light slap to the chest. And Davide held him, princess style. Bane's "Yessss!" hissed into the apartment with them. 

They held hands as they toured the house, like they used to on the one or two elementary school trips that the whole school went on together. Davide remembered something about the zoo, running off together to see the lions before anyone else. Yes, and they were scolded, but the teacher didn't say not to lose the group. What she said was... Bane leant his shoulder against Davide's as they looked at the smaller bedroom. "Never lose your buddy!" he said, at Davide's ear, as if even now, he was impersonating the teacher in a whisper in case she swooped on them and made Bane stand in the time out corner.

"Miss! My buddy kissed me and made me cry!" Davide said in his best tattle-tale voice. 

"Hey, c'mon now, yer talkin' about two different times!" Bane said, wounded. They made their way to the master bedroom. "Miss! Hikaru's lying!" Bane said, and Davide's mouth dropped open with offended stutters and gasps. They stood in the doorway of their new room. It was empty, but a greyish midday light was pouring in through the large window on the left-hand wall, and they were quiet for a minute, contemplating the effect. 

"Wish I was lying in bed," Davide said, staring at the bareness of the room. 

"See, NOW ya feel me," Bane said. 

"I might, if we had a bed," Davide said, shrugging. Bane breathed out a laugh. "When're they getting here, with the stuff?" Davide said, stepping around so he faced Bane, and Bane let go of Davide's hand to check the time on his watch. 

"Ah, I'll call 'em," he said. Bane lifted his phone out of his pocket and turned to leave-- when he turned back with a frown on his face. "Is your dad any good at DIY? Or even like, shifting heavy stuff?" his eyes flicked down to his phone as he pressed a few keys, "cause if not we might have a disaster on our hands. MY old man is useless at this. Still," he said, but he put his phone to his ear and walked out of the bedroom. 

Davide watched Bane walk back down the hall, well it was a hall for now, and listened to him greeting his dad over the phone. Then Davide turned his attention back to the bedroom, crossing to the window at the far side. He found a lock with a key in it, and turned it: the window opened in a smooth movement, and the cold air rushed over him. He wrapped his arms around his chest and rubbed the tops of his arms, and looked out at the view. It was nothing he'd never scene before. Roofs, telegraph poles, and fat seagulls nesting as close as they dare to central heating exhausts, but just behind it all, just a tiny strip beneath the foggy grey sky, was the sea. Davide rested his elbow on the windowsill and bowed forward to rest his chin on his palm. It beat the view they had from their last apartment: that soggy garage the landlord forbade anyone to use, the communal dumpster, always over-spilling, and yeah, seagulls. The tarmac below their window was spattered white with seagull poop and the seagull feathers that somehow got stuck in it, but here, Davide felt he could forgive seagulls. He'd forgive them for that one tiny strip of the sea. 

"The cavalry are on their way," Bane said, and Davide turned to see him leaning thoughtfully against the doorframe. Davide gave him a weak smile, and then pulled the window closed. 

They unpacked the car, piling all the boxes up in the hall or the living area. Bane rooted through every box marked 'kitchen' until they had all the materials to make a hot drink. He was eager enough to seize upon the first mugs he laid his eyes upon, but when they were leaning against the glimmering counter, blowing into the steam above their mugs, he pulled his cheeks back. "Didn't you pack my favourite mug? I didn't see yours either…" and Davide blinked at him wide-eyed. "Forgot? Eh, no worries, we were using 'em before we set off. We can pick 'em up later, we'll live," he said, taking a small sip from the mug. 

A knock at the door. 

"Oh!" Bane said, putting his mug on the counter behind him, "coming, just a sec!" and he strode over to the door. The kitchen opened out onto what would soon be their living area, with half a partition wall, cut with two large arches, so from where Davide stood, he could tilt his head slightly and see what was happening at the door. Bane stepped aside and held the door open, and in walked Bane's dad, followed quietly by Davide's father. 

Bane's dad -- Dad, he still wasn't used to it -- gave Davide a warm grin when they caught each other's eye, and moved forward to hug Davide and clap him on the shoulder. "Heyyy kid, how's it going? How's the nest?" 

Davide showed him a small smile and nodded, "Hello," he said, and over Dad's shoulder he saw his Papa, hanging back, giving a subdued nod of greeting. Bane walked into the centre of the room and clapped his hands together. 

"So! We were just having a tea break, shall we put the kettle on for you?" Bane moved back to the kitchen and started filling the kettle without waiting for an answer. 

"Sounds great! It is cold," Dad said, and Papa crossed his arms. 

"I'm fine, thank you." 

Bane was in the process of fishing out two more mugs from the box marked 'kitchen' and tearing off the newspaper wrappings. He looked up at Papa. "Oh… w-well, are you sure?" there was a muted response. "Maybe I'll just make you one anyway, you can drink it if you feel like it…" Papa stared, but then he nodded, without moving his head too much. "Okay, great!" Bane said, and turned immediately to Davide and whispered in his ear, "How does your dad take his tea?" but Davide could only shrug. Bane bit his lip as he peered at the box of tea for a serving suggestion. 

"So, uh," Dad said, to break up the silence, "Me and Amane-san had a good chat on the way over, didn't we?" He looked to Papa for support. 

"You should call me Hidaka," Papa said, his voice flat and even. 

"O-oh, of course! I forgot!" Even Bane's dad stuttered and trembled under the steely gaze of Davide's father. "Hidaka-san," he said, with emphasis, nodding so he might remember, "Hidaka-san and I had a good chat! We were takin' bets about this place," his eyes drifted to the ceiling as he spoke. 

"Oh yeah? So who won?" Bane stirred one of the mugs, clanking the teaspoon against the sides, and then lifted the mug with his fingers braced around the rim, handle pointed out. Dad took it.

"Well, I guess that's what we gotta decide now we've laid eyes on it," he was busy looking up at the ceiling when he took a premature sip at his drink and regretted it. He spluttered the words, "It's nice, though, kid, really nice!" 

Bane finished making up the second cup of tea, and lifted that mug, too, offering the handle to Papa, but Papa stayed motionless. "Well, um, I'll just put it here," Bane said, gesturing to a spot on the counter, "take it if you feel like it." 

"I kinda thought it would be more…" Dad rubbed the fingers of his empty hand together, "…y'know. But it's nice!" 

Bane leaned back against the counter, taking up his own drink once more, "ahhh, I see. Ya thought it'd be a dump!" He chuckled into his drink. 

"I didn't say that!" Dad said, scandalised, then, "Ya never heard me SAY it!"

"I… thought it would be red," Papa said, and Dad jumped as if he'd forgotten Papa was there. "Hikaru… likes red," he added. Dad clicked his finger then pointed at him. 

"Yeah that's right! I said beige at least, wasn't expectin' blue." 

"IS it blue?" Bane said, "Not like, iunno, grey or somethin'?" He looked about at each of them, eyebrows raised, trying to find support. He let his gaze rest on Davide. "Davi? Whatcha think?" 

"The colour of this place… well, it's a grey area. Pfft!" Bane scowled and clicked his tongue, and Papa laughed softly. 

"Whatever," Bane said, giving Davide a small shove to the shoulder, careful not so spill any drinks, "he said it's grey! I won the bet!" Dad stepped forward and put his hand out in front of Bane, stopping him.

"Wait a minute, kiddo, nobody said anythin' about cuttin' you in on this!" Dad looked over his shoulder at Papa, "Right, Hidaka-san? I'm not about to lose to some snotnose--" Bane scoffed at this,"--on a technicality! Whaddaya say?" 

Papa was silent for a few seconds, and then he nodded. "Sorry," he said. "I'd rather it end in a draw." Bane let his mouth drop open as if he were deeply offended. 

"Oh, fine!" he said, stretching out the vowels to imply it was anything but fine, "What even was the wager anyway?" and then, in a mock whisper, "probably somethin' stupid!" 

"Winner gets the lighter boxes!" Dad said, grinning. "But it's okay, because you're gonna help us with it all anyway, aren'tcha!" He patted Bane's shoulder, digging in his palm.

"What! No, I was gonna sit here and watch you two old dudes put together my entire apartment for me!" Bane had such a good look of shock and confusion on his face that it was almost convincing, "I was gonna kick back on the-- floor," he corrected himself quickly, "with my man," he put his arm around Davide's shoulder and squeezed, "and sit there and complain when you put stuff in the wrong place!" Dad laughed and headed for the door. 

"Welp, I'm gonna get rooting through your boxes for a time machine, to go back to that fateful night 27 years ago, and tell younger me not to get laid!" Dad looked over his shoulder before he stepped out, "Don't do it Natsuki! It's not worth it!" he said, in a dramatic voice. Bane shook his head and put his arms out, shrugging and gesturing at the place where his Dad had been standing. Then, as he followed after his Dad, Papa clapped him on the shoulder. 

"See, at least I still got one dad who loves me," he said, in a wounded voice, but smiling nonetheless. 

Bane's footsteps faded, and Davide turned, letting his back lean against the counter, so he faced the area that would be their living room, with the window shining in a gloomy light from the overcast sky outside. Papa, for the first time since entering the apartment, stepped away from the wall, and approached Davide. He hesitated, a few feet away from Davide, then opened his arms. Davide blinked at him, and put down his mug in a clumsy haste. He moved to accept his father's hug, but Davide's arms were pinned down in a painful way, and he and his father hovered away from each other, leaving a polite space between themselves. Then they pulled apart. 

"Happy birthday, son," Papa said, finding it easier to say those words to his feet, and Davide, in his turn, watched the floor as he thanked his father. "Your, um. Your mother-- Mama said she made you a cake, and she wants you to, she'd like it very much, if you could spend some time with her-- tomorrow, if that's um…" he trailed off. Davide nodded. 

"I want to, I will. See her." He said. And the air was thick and silent. Papa nodded. Then he turned to leave, "Will you!" Davide said, and Papa stopped and turned back again, "W-will you be there, too?" and even as he said it, Davide had no idea where else he expected his father to be. 

"Yes," Papa said. A few seconds stretched out. "I also, I'd really like it, like to see you." He managed a very weak smile, "But I'm, here, on your birthday, so…" They nodded at each other, eyes glancing to the side or to the floor. 

"Um, thanks. I'm glad you're… you're here," Davide said. 

"Good. I mean, I'm h-happy to be helping you… son…" And this time Papa did turn away and head for the door, but he stopped just under the arch, "Oh, I brought a present for you. Mama picked it, obviously," he said with a little frown, "but I helped. A bit. I'll bring it up later." 

"Okay," Davide said, forcing himself not to nod, "thanks, Papa." Papa's face looked a little less grave, and he waved, and walked out of the door. Davide picked up his drink again and held the mug up to his face, letting the steam rise and warm his lips and nose, but there was a quake in his stomach and his mind repeated his own jarring sentences. Thanks, Papa, it was felt, deeply meant in his heart but his brain told him his voice had been flat and unconvincing, and he chewed his lip. 

The sound of cheerful voices approaching, instructions to each other, and loud thuds at intervals, broke Davide out of his thought. He stood in the hall area, and watched as Bane backed in, hefting one end of a large, sealed box, and Dad shuffling forward, pushing the other end. They dropped it on the floor in the hall and groaned, stretching their arms and backs. "Which one's this? Where's it going?" Bane said, looking over his shoulder at Davide. 

"The top one?" Bane nodded at him, but Davide clicked his tongue and started over, "I mean, was that the box at the top of the pile?" 

"Yeah!" Bane said, "'s what you meant, right? 's why I nodded." 

"That should be the bed, so," and Davide walked over to the bedroom door and leaned against it, pushing it against the wall with his back. 

"Thanks babe," Bane said, and took up his end of the box again. He and Dad counted to three and then lifted, shuffling past Davide into the bedroom and setting down the box in the middle of the room. "That okay for ya?" Bane said pointing to where he'd left the box, and Davide nodded. "What's up? Didja have a nice chat with your old man?" Bane tilted his head to the side, and stepped towards Davide. 

"Yeah, he said, Mama baked me a cake. We're going over tomorrow --if that's okay," Davide said, looking up into Bane's eyes. Bane placed his hands at the tops of Davide's arm and stroked. 

"Dude, course it is! I love your mom's cooking!" 

"Yeah, man, can I come?" said Dad, from behind Bane, "I love Cherie-san's cakes…" 

"Depends," Bane said, over his shoulder, "maybe you should butter up Davi's old man to get an invite?" Dad blinked. Then he hurried off out of the door. A smile began to twist at Bane's lips as they heard, a little way removed, Dad's voice. 

"Oh, Hidaka-san! You're not carrying that all by yourself are you? Let me help-- no I insist!" 

Bane breathed out a soft giggle, then planted a little smooch on Davide's lips. "'Course it's fine, ya gotta see your folks for your birthday," he held Davide's face and stroked his cheek. "An' it makes me happy that you get to spend some of it with yer old man today. You're a lot like him!" Davide frowned at him, "you are! --Oh," and Dad and Papa appeared in the hall, carrying a huge metal case and another tool belt beside. Bane grinned at Davide, and then stepped back away from him to let the men pass. 

"That's right! I'd tell you to get a room but you'll only tell me that you're already in it!" Dad said, pretending to wrinkle his nose as he went by. They placed the toolbox on the floor, next to the box that the bed frame was in, waiting to be assembled. "Are these all your tools, Hikaru?" Dad said, stressing the all and sounding impressed. "I mean besides Haru," he added. Bane clicked his tongue and gasped at the same time.

"I'm gonna get really offended here," he said, pouting. 

"I have more tools… at the shop," Davide said, "these are what I need at home. Besides Haru." 

There was a pause, and then Bane burst out laughing. "Oh, so it's alright when Hikaru picks on you?" Dad said. 

Bane put his hands on Davide's shoulders and said, in a hush of wonder, "he needs me!" 

The four of them, between them, brought up the boxes of furniture waiting to be put together in shifts - two to carry, two to start unpacking what they had, ready for Davide to get to work. Davide opened the boxes and fished out the blueprints he'd made for each one -- the architect designing a stairwell had to retrace his steps -- and planned… planned which item to build first. Papa was standing behind him, watching, waiting to help. "A-are you cold, Papa, because, there's a draft in here!" Davide said, holding up his sketch. Papa chuckled at him and stepped up to look at the paper. "Oh, do you have designs on this paper?" Davide said, passing it to Papa, who took it and held it close to his glasses. 

"Can you work with this? The details seem a little bit sketchy." Papa said, in a deadpan voice, and Davide spluttered with a laugh, covering his mouth with his hand. Papa passed the paper back to Davide. 

"Don't worry. I have a plan!" It didn't matter that it was a rehash since his dad found it funny. And the distant sound of classic rock and bickering getting louder meant that Bane and his dad were approaching again with another box. Davide and Papa went to the hall to see what the next box contained. 

It hit the floor with a heavy thud, and Bane stretched his arms, massaging his biceps and bending his arm at the elbow. "So what's this one?" he said, and Dad turned down the music for the conversation. 

"It's the table," Davide said, examining the blueprint. He laid it aside, then rooted inside the box, looking at the pieces. 

"Have you decided what you're gonna start building yet?" Bane said, and Davide lifted up the piece of wood that was to be the tabletop. 

"Shall we put it to the panel?" Davide said, nodding at the tabletop. Bane launched himself at Davide, foot first, but Davide deflected him with the tabletop. 

"No! I think you've got the final say!" Bane said, in the most accommodating angry roar Davide had ever heard. Even for Bane-san. 

"I guess that makes me the chair… so I'll make me a chair. Pfft!" He dodged behind the tabletop again, just in time.

"What would you have said if I told you to start building a chair?" Davide peeked around his tabletop shield and caught Bane's grin. 

"I'd say, 'Don't sentence me to the chair!'" 

By the time Bane and his dad had brought up the last of the boxes from the van, Davide and his father had put together the dining room chairs, and were working on the finishing touches of the table. "See, there's a reason why I wanted you to start with the chairs!" Bane said, wiping the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve. He stomped over to one of the chairs-- and stopped just before it. "Is this--?" 

"You get to test the chairs, see how safe they are," Davide said, looking up from his work on the table. Bane frowned and lowered himself into the seat with cautious, shaking legs. But he landed on it, letting it hold his weight, and when he looked up at Davide he seemed quietly triumphant. "Yeah, it won't break. Of course I already tested it!" he said, and Bane reached out and slapped Davide's arm. 

"Messin' me about like that!" he laughed. 

"Hikaru, have you got things from here?" Dad asked, "it's the last of the boxes. There anything else you want me and Hidaka-san to do before we go?" Davide shook his head. 

"We'll manage," he said and Bane grinned up at them. 

"Yeah, he's got me!" Bane thrust his thumb backwards into his chest and his Dad laughed. "Why're ya laughin'? I'm the shit!" he said, laughing in turn. "But thanks a lot for helping us, Dad… Papa," Bane said the last word carefully, like he was learning an unfamiliar name, but Papa smiled in his small way and nodded. 

"You're welcome, Haru-chan," Papa said, "and we'll see you both tomorrow?" He looked from Davide to Bane and back and made sure they understood. 

"Absolutely!" Bane said, "See you then!" and he began to rise from the chair. 

"It's cool, kid, we'll show ourselves out!" Dad said, and as they crossed through the door, they heard him saying, "so, about this birthday party your wife is holding tomorrow--" Then the door slammed, closing the noises out. 

The table was finished. Davide took a step back from it, giving each upended leg one last shake, and Bane got to his feet. Together, they righted it, leant against it, wobbled it, and when they deemed it safe enough, they gathered the chairs that had been strewn around the room and tucked them underneath it. The first piece of furniture they'd brought to their first married home, and Davide had designed and built it just for them. Bane slid his arms around Davide's waist. 

"We're finally alone," he said, and Davide smiled at him, "so why didntcha start with the bed, huh?" Bane rushed forward to head-butt Davide, but slowed at the last second so they just bumped foreheads. 

"The mattress hasn't been delivered yet!" Davide said, and Bane replied with a little, oh yeah! and shook his head at himself. "Anyway, we have a table," Davide said, with mischief in his voice. Bane laughed, then he looked skywards.

"Thank you, universe, for this husband, this soul mate, and thank you for showing me time and again how we're meant for each other." He pulled Davide close against his body and kissed him. "Sorry this is how your birthday's working out," he said when they moved apart.

"Yeah I hate kissing you," Davide said, laughing at him. 

"Geez, I'll get my stuff," Bane said. "Nah, the… making furniture. You're workin' on your day off, on yer birthday, for no pay, I feel bad. And like, all the presents you've been opening have been from you!" 

Davide kissed Bane's nose, and then slipped out of his arms and walked over to another furniture box he hadn't opened yet. "Oh, pour moi?" he said, putting an affected hand over his chest before slicing the tape and tearing open the box, "Hikaru, you shouldn't have!" 

Bane moved over to the kitchen, "Want another drink? Oh-- Papa drank the tea I made for him," he held the empty mug up so Davide could see it, and Davide nodded, "Aw, that's good! It feels like leavin' cookies for Santa, I'm so happy! He even left a present, look!" Davide looked. There was a small, neatly wrapped box on the counter. Davide walked towards it, putting his hands on either side of the box, tilting it, and then-- 

A knock at the door. 

"Who's that now?" Bane said, with a tone that suggested he knew more than he was letting on. He strode over to the door and opened it… to the sound of a loud cheer. 

"Heyyy! Housewarming party!" Kentaroh's clear, bright voice cut right into the apartment, and it was followed by the voices of three others as they bustled indoors, removing their shoes and gasping in awe at the apartment. They filed through into the living area.

Saeki spotted Davide first, and his eyes lit with recognition, "Hey Davide! Happy birthday! And happy housewarming!" He was holding a little plant pot with a ribbon tied around it in one hand, and a fancy looking chocolate box in the other, and he waved each item as he spoke. The others followed suit to greet Davide (and hug him, in Kentaroh's case), offer him their gifts and wish him happy birthday. Davide's mouth twitched at the corners, managing a smile for them, but somehow his eyes stung like they were tired, as he tried to listen to their conversation. 

"This place is so nice!" Icchan said, passing Davide a large scented candle, "it's so clean, and it smells really nice! Well, I brought you another candle. I think the last one really lifted your other place!" He said, with a huff. Davide looked down at the jar in his hands, at a loss, but Bane stepped up and took it off him with gentle hands. 

"What flavour is it? Lemme see," He took the cap off and sniffed at it. 

"It's called Mountain Lodge," Icchan said, "it's rugged and manly, but also very woodwork-y, so I thought it might help you with the furniture." Bane exhaled with a pleasured sound. 

"You know what, this smells like Davi tearing a log in half with his bare hands," and he went in for another sniff before tilting the jar towards Davide and letting him sniff it too. 

"I'm probably shirtless as well," Davide suggested, and Bane clicked his fingers and pointed at him.

"Yepp, that's the one!" 

Kentaroh groaned, "Ugh, thanks for that mental image…" he said, pounding his fists against his temples.

Bane drew himself up to his full height, "Hey buddy, when you're under my roof, you'll take the mental images you're given! With gratitude!" Kentaroh's eyes were large and sad, so Bane reached out and patted his head. "Well, I'll let you off if you at least take them when you don't wanna…" 

"That's what he said to begin with!" Saeki said, with his gentle laugh. He reached past Kentaroh to offer Davide the gifts he had brought. "The chocolates are yours, the plant is for the house," Davide held the plant pot up to eye level, tilting it, looking inside it, and at the holes in the bottom of the pot. "It's a cactus. I have a buddy who I know from way back -- you know the guy, the photographer! -- He raises them." Bane leaned over Davide's shoulder and shared Davide's frown, directed at the cactus, and then he flicked his eyes towards Saeki, "It's a CACTUS. You can't kill them, I checked with my friend, it's virtually impossible to kill them!" Saeki put his hands on his hips. He raised his eyebrows at Davide and Bane, "I'm sure it's even DaviBane proof! Just put it somewhere sunny!" 

Bane pulled his cheeks back and took the cactus from Davide, putting it on the counter with the candle, and shrugging, "Welp, Cactus Joe, welcome to your doom."

"Cactus Joe?" Kentaroh said, and Bane exaggerated his shrug even further. 

"I think we should call him… Spike," Davide said, and Bane nodded. 

"Welcome to your doom, Spike!" 

"How'd you know it's a him!" Kentaroh said, reaching forward to point to the top on the cactus, "see, that flower's pretty cute! Like it's wearing a bow! Give it a girls' name!" 

Bane frowned, "Spikette?" and Davide looked at him.

"Spike-etty?" He said, with the beginnings of a little smile on his lips. 

"Spaghetti? Sounds delicious!" Bane said, and he gave Davide a high-five, then entwined their fingers, letting their joined hands drop between them. 

"Ugh… tone it down… I'm gonna gag," Kentaroh said, putting a hand on his chest and pretending to stagger, poking his tongue out of the side of his mouth as if he felt nauseous. 

"You hear that, Davi, he wants to hear another gag!" Bane said, grinning and squeezing Davide's fingers. 

"You know you've sunk pretty low when Ken has to tsukkomi you, Bane!" Ryoh said, in a voice that was quieter than usual.

Kentaroh held up a plastic carrier bag and offered it to Bane. "Here's my gift! Happy housewarming birthday!" He turned to Davide as he said the last part and Davide nodded in thanks. "The shampoo is for Davide!" Bane pulled it out and showed Davide: it was a thick, creamy pink, with a fancy clear label, and gold-and-black lettering. 

"Yo, they run TV ads for this stuff! This type's pretty fancy!" Bane said, and Kentaroh gave a self-satisfied smile. 

"And it's strawberry! It says they make it with real strawberries! But how does that even work?" Kentaroh said, glancing around the group, but everyone shrugged; Ryoh sighed, but he didn't bother to offer an explanation. Bane took the other item out of the bag and stared at it. "Yeah, that's to decorate the apartment with! It has a lot of apertures, so even if there's only one frame you can make a display-- what do you think!" His smile was bright, and Bane pursed his lips.

"Aww, it's so cute! I woulda never thought of putting photos out on display, but that's actually a nice idea!" He looked over the frame at Kentaroh, "Thanks, Ken!" Bane put the shampoo on the kitchen counter with the other gifts, and, holding the large photo frame against his chest, walked over to the large pile of boxes sitting in the hall, "Time to dig out all those dick pics!" He said, with a cheery voice. 

"No!" Kentaroh said, starting and turning after him, "No no no that's not what the photo frame is for!!" And Bane grinned up at him as he fished a photo album out of one of the boxes and waved it at Kentaroh, "You have an ALBUM of dick pics?? Oh noo, no no no!!" Kentaroh put his hands over his eyes as Bane walked up to the island counter and laid the photo album out, under Kentaroh's nose. Bane started to laugh, and Kentaroh peeped through his fingers. 

"Wouldn't put it past you though, Bane," Saeki said, clapping Kentaroh on the shoulder. 

"What, those are just your wedding photos!" Kentaroh's face was a picture. 

"You sound disappointed!" Bane said, laughing as he flipped through the pages. Kentaroh dropped his face into his hand, leaning with his elbow against the counter. 

"Every picture with you in it is a dick pic, Bane-san," he muttered, and Bane made an offended ohhh! sound. 

"Smack down!" Ryoh said, managing his little giggle. He lifted a long gift bag onto the counter. "I brought the drinks because…" he fidgeted, "well, obviously, he can't bring them this time, so…" The apartment grew silent. Davide stepped forward and patted Ryoh's shoulder. 

"Thank you," he said, and Ryoh gave a dim smile. Bane leaned back, both his hands braced against the counter. 

"Yeah, we'll have a toast for him later, thanks, man," Bane waited for Ryoh to look at him and then grinned, "that way, he's with us, even in spirit!" 

"In… spirits?" Davide said, with a little laugh, and despite himself, Ryoh gave a breathy laugh in return. Icchan put his arms out and Ryoh accepted his hug, two pats to the back to signal when he'd had enough. And drawing away Icchan said,

"So, what do you need us to do, Davide?" Davide stared at him, and with wide eyes glanced about the room. They were all smiling at him quite earnestly. "We're here to help! What shall we start with?" 

Davide opened his mouth, frowning. He looked at Bane. "Yeah, you're the boss," Bane said, shrugging an arm in Davide's direction. 

"Uh," Davide said, but no words caught up to his thoughts. His head throbbed, rushing in over the sound of expectant silence, and that pain itched at the corners of his eyes so that he felt tears threatening to form. Icchan's smile faded into a concerned frown. 

"How about I help set up the kitchen? And then when it's in order I can start cooking us all something, how's that?" He said, and when he found Davide unresponsive, he turned to the shrugs and nods of the rest of the group. "I'll do that, then?" 

Bane sighed through his nose, and pushed himself off the island counter. "Davi, when's the delivery supposed to get here?" And Davide blinked rapidly and turned away. 

"Uh, three…" he said. Bane put out his hand as he moved towards Davide, encouraging Ryoh and Icchan to step aside. Davide's hair fell over his face, and he pinched at the bridge of his nose. Bane put his hands on Davide's shoulders and peered at his face. 

"How about you work on the bed frame? And the other bedroom stuff?" Davide looked into Bane's face and felt his stomach clench. He nodded, and let Bane walk him to the bedroom door. Davide stepped inside, basking in the blue-grey light from the large window, and waited. He heard Bane saying, "Gimme a minute, okay?" to the others, just outside the door. And then, the door closed with a gentle knock against the frame and Bane entered.

Davide turned, and just seeing Bane's concerned look, Davide felt his face crumple. He bent forward like the weight in his chest and on his shoulders was finally too much to bear, but Bane's arms were around him, his face was in Bane's shoulder, his tears were silenced by Bane's hushing. "Sorry…" Davide said, once his breaths had calmed, "I don't… I'm not sad… everyone-- it's fun…?" His head was hurting more now, pounding from the heat of the tears on his face, and scrambled by his own confusion. 

"It's okay!" Bane said, and Davide felt Bane's hand sweeping up and down his back as he spoke, "It's okay, it's really been a lot to deal with today, I should've known…" 

"No, I'm happy everyone's here," Davide said, but Bane carried on,

"I know, but we could've done this another time, I should've thought," he sighed at himself. There was a pause, and in that silence they could hear the muffled conversation of their friends in the living room, apparently poking around the place and in the boxes. Bane breathed in such a way that Davide thought he was smiling, and an uneasy tangle began to writhe in Davide's stomach. 

"I just keep feeling like I wanna go home but, but then I guess I'm already there," he said, breathless. Bane squeezed him tight. 

"Takes some getting used to, I know. But ya know it's not that you don't wanna move," Davide felt his tears welling up again, frustrated that Bane was right, "moving's a big deal, it's just been a long day." Bane pulled his head back, so he could look at Davide's face, "and Icchan's right, have you even eaten since breakfast?" Davide shook his head and caused teardrops to fall out of his eyelashes. "See, we'll get this place set up, get a kitchen and a bed, and then just rest for a while!" Bane stroked Davide's face with his hand. "How about you stay in here, by yourself for a little while? I'll get things set up in there," he nodded towards the door, "and I'll make sure we don't disturb you, okay?" He waited, "Okay, Hikaru?" 

Davide nodded, wiping his eyes. He managed to pull his mouth into a weak, little smile. Bane ruffled Davide's hair. 

"Alright, and I'll check up on you, and you shout me if you need anything from out there, yeah? Good. Have you got everything you need in here for now?" Davide nodded-- and then he stopped. 

"…Bring me the chocolates," he said, and Bane chuckled at him. 

"Understood! I'll bring you another tea as well, sound good?" 

And Bane closed himself out of the bedroom. He must've been standing in the doorway when Davide heard Saeki's voice ask something, and Bane said, "Oh, no, yeah, he's fine. He's gonna work on stuff in there -- Icchan, could ya put the kettle on? Everyone wants a drink, yeah?" Davide took a deep breath and looked at the box and the toolkits he'd left on the floor. He shook his head, cleared his mind of thoughts, and dug out the plans he'd made to go with the furniture. He traced the lines with his finger, and there was a little knock on the door behind him, and Bane entered again, "here ya go," he said half raising the mug and chocolates, showing Davide he'd brought them. "I'll just put them--" he fell into a thoughtful silence, "well I'll just put them on the window sill for now, God it sucks having no furniture!" Bane said, smiling as he crossed the room. "Shout if ya need me," he reminded Davide, putting an arm around him and leaning in to plant a little kiss on Davide's cheek before leaving the room again and closing the door behind him. 

Davide picked out the pieces he needed to start with, sorted his tools, pulled his hair back into a ponytail to help him focus, and outside, Saeki said, "Bane? Shall we work on this room?" Davide slotted the pieces of wood together, and listened, "What's going in this room, do you know?" 

"Oh, not sure, I think we should just put all the boxes of stuff that's not furniture in there for now?" Bane's footsteps resonated in the floor Davide was standing on, the same as it was for their old place, Davide noted. "See, like, this stuff is all things we'd need a chest of drawers for, in this box here?" Saeki gave a noise of acknowledgement, "There's not much we can do with it 'til the furniture's set up so they might as well go in here." 

"Like this box?" There was a pause, before Bane said, yup, and Saeki huffed, and the cardboard shuffled as it was moved. "So there's no furniture that's meant FOR this room?" Davide could hear Saeki passing the boxes to Bane on the other side of the wall. 

"Whaddya mean? I mean, like, maybe we'll put a futon in it?" Davide could hear Bane scratching at his hair, and frowned at how thin the walls must be. "Dunno, it's just cool to have more space to play with y'know?" 

Saeki laughed, "So it's not like you're planning to make your family bigger any time soon?" 

Bane didn't hesitate, "Nah, no dogs allowed! I asked several times but they wouldn't budge!" 

"Bane…!" Saeki said, scolding him, and Davide felt that little wave of unease in his stomach. He took up his screwdriver and put his weight into the work, but he had too much force, and the screw kept winding itself out of the hole it was primed in. "You know I don't mean pets -- though that sucks, you can't get a dog! -- I was talking about kids." There was a pause, and in it, Davide thought the noise of the screw falling out of its socket and onto the carpet sounded incredibly loud. "You ARE married," Saeki said, and another long pause followed. 

"Yeah…" Bane said, sighing, and Davide clenched his teeth and let his screwdriver drop to the floor. 

"God, I'm being really rude, aren't I? Sorry, Bane," Saeki sounded sincere, "you can tell me to shut up, I won't be offended! I'm just being nosy." 

"It's cool," Bane said, sounding hesitant about it. "It's just kind of… y'know? We haven't really--" but he didn't finish his sentence. Davide looked down at the pieces of bed in his lap. 

"I see," Saeki said, "I think you guys'd be really great parents, you know?" 

"We're just gonna cross that bridge when we come to it," Bane said, his voice giving nothing away. "Is that the last box?" he said, without skipping a beat. Davide picked the screw up from the floor and repositioned it, ready to fix the frame together. He took a deep breath and kept his hands steady as he worked. 

There was a steady stream of barely muffled conversation after that, and Davide found his work coming together with more ease as he let the little snatches of words flow through him. Kentaroh squeaked and yelped occasionally and after the tumbling laughter, Bane's voice would pipe up and remind Kentaroh to keep it down, Davi's trying to focus right now, just take it easy? And Kentaroh would for as long as he could remember, and once he forgot, Bane reminded him again, just as patient, just as warm. Soon, the hiss and clanking of kitchen sounds crept under the door, along with a smell of cooking food, and Davide's stomach panged in recognition. He stood up, stretching his arms so his bones clicked, and walked to his tea -- long since cold -- and chocolates by the windowsill. His pinched fingers went straight in for the strawberry soft-centre, and he chewed it with his eyes closed, savouring it.

Davide hear the knock on the apartment door clear enough, and he started and turned towards the bedroom door, but he didn't bother to open it. He heard Bane saying, "that's great, just put it anywhere! We'll be able to move it later," and the floor shook with the weight of heavy objects being moved into the hall. 

When the din died down, Kentaroh said, "Wow it looks so comfy! Can I sit on it?" 

"I guess," Bane said, and what followed was the noise of a crinkling plastic sheet. "How is it?" Bane said, and then the plastic moved again. Davide stood a pace behind the door, hand hovering in the air over the handle, listening. 

"Actually, that's pretty comfy," Ryoh said. 

"Was it expensive?" Saeki said, and Bane just laughed at them. Davide's hand dropped to his side, and he sighed, and smiled to himself. He turned back to the half-complete bed frame.

"Sitting all together like this, really feels like we should be gossiping!" Kentaroh said, and someone clapped their hands with excitement. Davide stopped in his tracks, looking over his shoulder at the door. 

"SO, Bane," Saeki said, and then nothing. Bane laughed nervously. 

"Oh, what's it like being married!" Kentaroh said, and there was the creaking of furniture like he had moved closer with interest. 

"Dude you're acting like the wedding was yesterday!" 

"Just tell us, don't be shy!" Kentaroh said, and Bane laughed again. 

"It's like… almost constant, nonstop," he left a pause for emphasis and then added, "sex." And the others laughed at him, but Kentaroh made a noise of disgust. "You asked!" Bane said. 

"But you and Davide are like my brothers, so it's weird!" Kentaroh said, and everyone laughed. 

"To be fair if this thing wasn't wrapped in a plastic sheet I might be a little afraid to sit down," Ryoh said and Bane clicked his tongue. "How many times have you done it today?" Davide frowned hard at this line of conversation.

"Shit, none, actually -- not that it's your business!" Bane said, and Davide could hear him slap Ryoh's shoulder as a retort.

"Ohhh, it's started," Saeki said.

"Fuck off, we've been married five months!" 

"But that's what they say don't they-- once you're married, you stop--" 

"Fuck off! I'll kick you out, I mean it!" Bane said, but he was laughing. Quick and heavy footsteps shook the floor right under the bedroom door, and Davide tensed, anticipating the turn of the handle.

"Bane!" But it didn't happen. Icchan's voice came from just on the other side of the door, "Let's gossip about something else, what's the best thing about being married?" There was a collective awww from the other side of the door.

"Heh," Bane said, but there was quiet for a long time after that, and Davide put his face close against the crack between the door and the frame and tried to squint through it. 

"Go on!" Kentaroh said, "but don't say sex!" he added.

"Yeah," said Icchan with an uneasy voice.

"Geez you guys are trying really hard to embarrass me today!" Bane said, and Davide thought it sounded like it was working, "But it's like, everything?" A few seconds of quiet passed, "Yeah, everything! Just everything!" He said. 

"Bane-san's turning red!" Kentaroh said, his voice high pitched with mischief.

"It's kinda cheating! Give us a real answer, there has to be something!" Saeki said, and when there was no reply, "Give us confirmed bachelors something to dream about!" 

"I'm taking notes," Davide said, from behind the door. There was a stunned silence that followed, and then the group outside erupted into laughter. 

"Shit, geez," Bane said, raising his voice by degrees, including Davide in the conversation, "Well, now you guys know about how thin our walls are if you were thinkin' about staying over!" Davide opened the door just enough to poke his head around it and peek out at the hall. Bane got to his feet, from where he was sitting on a plastic-wrapped, brand-new couch that had been planted, at a slight diagonal angle, in the hall. "The sofa and the mattress are here!" He said, gesturing to the couch, where Saeki, Kentaroh and Ryoh were still sitting. Davide pulled the door open wider and leaned against the frame, tilting his head against the side, and watching Bane. And Bane tilted his head, mirroring Davide.

"What're you doing? Is this some DaviBane thing we couldn't possibly understand?" But Ryoh didn't get an answer. 

"You okay?" Bane said, and Davide ducked his head in half a nod.

"I'm waiting to hear the best thing. What's the best thing?" He said.

"Okay, I'll tell ya," Bane said, and he walked over to the bedroom door and pressed his lips against Davide's ear, "that it's every day," he whispered, "also, your dick," and then he pulled away and spoke at a volume that everyone could hear, "that's the best thing!"

"What about yours?" Davide said, and he could feel their guests narrowing their eyes. 

"Hey man, I didn't have to be married to enjoy that!" 

Davide frowned at him, "You didn't have to be married for mine…? Unless, how long have we been married?" They chuckled at each other, but Ryoh pulled his phone out of his pocket and stared at it without interest. 

"You guys are literally so predictable it's completely obvious what you're talking about," but the noise Kentaroh made suggested otherwise. 

"Didja finish the bed frame yet?" Bane said, trying to peek at the bedroom over Davide's shoulder. 

"Gosh, I hope you're not hinting you want us to leave, dinner's nearly ready!" Icchan said. The apartment filled with appreciative cheers. 

"It's okay, I didn't finish it," Davide said, and Bane clicked his fingers in feigned disappointment. "But we do have a couch now," Davide added. 

"Alright, all of ya, get out!" Bane laughed, shooing them with a wave of his hand. 

They all worked to set up the table, taking instructions from Icchan about which cupboards held what kitchenware. And steam rose pleasantly from the plates as they drifted to the table. Kentaroh walked over to one of the seats, pulled it out from under the table, and then hesitated. "You made these today, right, Davide? Are they safe?" Davide nodded at him, and Kentaroh began to lower himself into the chair,

"KEN, LOOK OUT!" Bane yelled, and Kentaroh stood up in shock. "Nah just messin', they're safe," Bane said, landing in his own chair with absolutely no caution or grace. Kentaroh scowled, and Saeki ruffled his hair as he passed him on the way to his own chair. 

Ryoh came up to the table with the drink he'd brought, and glasses for everyone. "Let's do that toast before we eat," he said, and Bane leaned over the table to help him pour, then everyone raised their glasses. 

"Sato," Bane said, raising his glass in the air, "fuck you for making us do all the work, you lazy shit! Come back soon and take a look at our sweet apartment!" They laughed in a subdued way, copying Bane's motion. 

"And, come back soon so I can give you the bollocking you deserve," Ryoh added. There was a pause, "Stay safe out there, asshole," he said, his voice a whisper. 

"To Sato," 

"To Sato-san," they concluded, and then they each downed their glass without taking a breath, in Shudoh's honour.

They ate, and then when it came to dishes, Bane put them off. "This place is enough of a mess as it is, a few dishes won't hurt!" and they each went through their motions of are you sure and but you're so busy, and finally, it's Davide's birthday! Until with closed eyes and a dismissive wave of his hand, Bane convinced them that they'd rather not wash up after all. Davide stood in the doorway, hands around the edge of the door, watching them all leave -- and Bane, running down with them to their cars, standing in the parking lot and waving a final goodbye they might catch a glimpse of in their rear view mirrors. Davide exhaled deeply, relieved to be parting with the partying. Well, it hadn't all been bad - the housewarming was heart-warming, but then that's obvious since house is where the heart is… wait. He was still frowning to himself when Bane's footsteps sounded on the little balcony that their door opened onto. "I'm back," he said, once he was within hearing range. 

"Welcome home," Davide said, pulling the door back for him. And, stepping in, Bane scooped his arms around Davide's waist and pulled him close, carrying him inside enough to get on the other side of the door, and kicking it closed behind him. This wasn't different: Bane's cold nose and hot mouth on his neck, and the way Bane's arms about him made his body surge with soft pulses and trembling breaths. It followed them from their other place, or no, they'd taken care to pack it, and just here on the doorstep, they dusted it off and put it back where it belonged. Davide closed his eyes, and they were anywhere, that silver night with the meteors falling down through the thick summer air, and anywhere they were, it was with them. 

"You are getting used to this place," Bane said, into Davide's neck, and Davide's stomach flipped because Bane knew it, "you like it here," and he didn't add, don't you? Because he was right.

"You're here beside me," Davide said, and Bane's cackle made his heart thud. Bane moved back just enough that they could look at each other.

"Then it's lucky that I live here!" He said, and a smile spread out on Davide's lips. "Aahh," Bane said, frowning, stroking Davide's face and then his hair, "Shit man, why are you so hot with your hair up! Lemme kiss your neck again!" and he didn't wait for a reply.

"We have to stop this," Davide said, laughing, "there's still work to do." Bane straightened up and gave Davide a sorry look, before looking just as sadly at his watch. 

"It's so late, there's only a few hours left of your birthday!" He sighed, and stroked the tops of Davide's arms, "I'm sorry it's worked out like this, I wanted there to be a bit of time for you to relax and have fun today…" 

"I don't mind that it's late, you were here. I love passing the time with you." The warmth in Davide's cheeks seemed to shake the cold fog he'd carried with him in his head all day. And he closed his eyes to let Bane in, nose to nose, and warm on the tip of his tongue. 

"Doesn't mean we gotta keep working," Bane said, lips on Davide's cheek, "I don't feel like it any more," he said. But Davide drew back from him, smiling so hard his eyes were stinging.

"I didn't finish the bed frame!" 

A blankness fell over Bane's face. Then he took Davide's hand and pulled him towards the bedroom, "Alright, one last spurt I guess! I'll help!" But when they looked down at all the pieces on the floor, Bane with his hands on his hips and frowning hard, he said, "How… can I help?" The stress on the word 'can' was full of his self doubt. 

"It just needs assembling," Davide said, tucking a stray hair behind his ear, "just hold the pieces while I screw them together," and he picked up to parts that needed joining, encouraging Bane to take them. 

"I'd rather be holding you," Bane said, with a sparkle in his eye, as he took the pieces. 

"I'd rather be screwing you," Davide replied, and they shook their heads and laughed at each other. And the cross-headed screws were flush against the wood, and Davide pushed down on the join, wobbled it, testing it for safety, and when Davide tried to move to the next join, Bane was still and unresponsive. "Bane-san? Hold this?" Davide said, holding out the next piece in front of him, and Bane blinked and took it. 

"Sorry!" he said, and then lapsed into silence again. Davide held a spare screw, pressed very delicately between his lips so it wouldn't cut him, and continued. And Bane said, "So… you heard what Sae said before, I mean, I guess the walls are pretty thin?" Davide looked up at Bane, and then he plucked the screw out from between his lips. 

"I did, yeah," he said. He gave a sigh as he guided the screw into the wood. He thought about the stability of the join, how he'd manage the next one, whether he'd need nails for the last part, how they might test the hold, and he ran it through his mind and let Bane talk. 

"I guess you heard what I said too. I'm sorry," he said, and when Davide looked back at him, Bane had an earnest look, a look of guilt on his face, and Davide's shoulders softened. "It's weird, ya get married and everyone wants to know yer business!"

Davide stared down at the carpet, held in shadow by the bed frame Bane was holding steady. "Do you remember this time last year?" he said, though he didn't look up when Bane answered. 

"Course. Bawled my eyes out!" Bane laughed at himself, but without any heart. They were quiet for a time, and then Bane said, "But I meant it, y'know. It IS a big deal. It's huge -- shit," he looked about him, helpless, "man, I don't know, either. I dunno. I think I want to, but then I'm terrified, I dunno." Davide stood up to his full height, and placed a hand on Bane's cheek. 

"Then let's be scared together," he said, and Bane showed him a small smile, "we can be scared together when we cross that bridge-- when we come to it. If that's… what you want?"

Bane shifted, so he could support the bed frame with one hand, and placed the other over Davide's, "I got plenty of time!" But not much before the frame was too heavy for just one hand, and he moved in a jerky way to catch it in both before he dropped it. "God, but I don't got plenty of time for DiY!" He laughed and Davide smiled and helped him to steady it. 

"Seems weird that was just a year ago," Davide said, turning the screwdriver, "that morning, if you said, if anyone told me I'd be here, now, with you…" 

"Puttin' up furniture with your husband!" Bane suggested. 

"I was a mess that morning," Davide said, and when he'd shaken the frame to check his work, he slipped his hair behind his ear again, "I was worried you weren't gonna show to my party--" 

"I was worried you didn't actually want me to show?" Bane said, and Davide looked at him.

"I was worried that you WERE gonna show! God," he frowned again, "I felt so crazy," and he rested a hand over his chest, like he could still feel his heart racing, even now. "So much happened in a year," he said, "I almost, I feel numb, but," he looked at Bane for help, "I guess I must be having fun?" 

"You guess!" Bane said, wrinkling his nose, and Davide laughed. 

"I am. I'm having so much fun!" His smile faded out, "every day," he said, and even if Bane's face had turned serious, he had light in his eyes. It took a lot to tear his eyes away, but Davide did, and then he worked solidly at putting together the bed frame until he could say, "Put it down, that should do it," and Bane did. They took one side each and figured out where, along the vast and empty grey-blue wall, they wanted it to go, pushing the headboard back until it could go no further. Then they went to the hall and carried their new mattress through, planting it on the support boards, and pushing down to check it would hold. 

They looked at each other. Then Bane walked around the bed to where Davide was standing, and Davide turned to face him. They stood, chest to chest, looking through each other, and Bane leaned forward, putting his hand on the mattress between Davide's hand and his hip. Bane took Davide's face in his hand and put a kiss, smooth and soft, like a song, into Davide's mouth. They pushed together, sinking into the bed, the springs holding them up, holding them together, and the bed groaned with their movement. Bane bit his lip and grinned down at Davide, "Sure ya made it strong enough?" 

"One way to find out," Davide said, but their lips were barely joined before Bane pulled away again. 

"Hey, why don't you make the bed? Get the pillows and stuff, I forgot something," he got to his feet, and Davide sat up on the bed, watching Bane leave with a pout. But, Davide pushed himself off the bed and wandered out into the hall, after Bane, and rifled through the pile of boxes in the hall until he found the one with sheets and bedding. He lifted it and headed towards the bedroom, when he nearly collided with Bane, leaving the guest room, holding a tiny box in his hand. Davide nodded his head at it, and Bane grinned and put a hand on Davide's back and shoved him towards the bedroom. "Yeah, it's a present! Keep walking!" he laughed. 

After Davide crossed his path, he noticed Bane walked into the kitchen. "That's not fair, I wasn't allowed to get you anything," Davide said, from within the bedroom, shaking out the sheets.

"You still did, though!" Bane called. Davide could hear the lock on the front door turning as he plumped up the pillows. "Don't worry, it's not expensive," Bane said, from the hall. Davide was about to pull the quilt cover over the duvet, but he paused with his hands on the corners. 

"It's not sexy underwear, is it?" he said. There was a suspicious silence, and Davide frowned, and worked on making the bed. His shadow, and a creak in the floorboard told him Bane was in the doorway, and when Davide looked round, Bane winked and wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh, God," Davide said, laughing, and Bane moved back out into the hall. 

The bed was made, pillows and duvet both looking soft and inviting, and Bane walked into the bedroom and put down the things he was holding, creasing the smooth surface of the quilt cover. There was the small present box Davide had seen him with, and a slightly larger one -- the one Papa had left in the kitchen -- and Davide gasped when he remembered. "Yeah, forgot about it, huh? I just remembered, so I brought it." Bane said, sitting down on the bed beside the boxes. Davide joined him, and started to reach for a box, "Hey open the one from your folks first?" Bane suggested. 

It was a chain. Davide held it up so it dangled down, off his fingers, in a loop, glinting orange-brown in the light. 

"Now open mine!" Bane said. Davide laid the chain back into its box, careful not to let the links tangle, and took up Bane's present. The paper was much less neat on this one, much easier to open and Davide smirked at it as he tore it away. He flipped open the small, plastic box… and stared at it. "Remember I said I was gonna give that back to you?" Bane said. 

Davide took out that familiar looking, weathered bronze ring. He put it in the palm of his hand and looked down at it. It was how he remembered it, but for one detail - a date carved into the centre. Bane scratched at his hair.

"Wasn't really sure what to get you, I mean with all this going on," he shrugged to the apartment, "and then when I was packing -- well, I wasn't sure what I was gonna do with that either!" Davide turned to Bane, pulling at the collar of his shirt and pulling him into a kiss. "I mean," Bane said, stroking his thumb over Davide's cheek, "I said I was gonna need it to propose to you again, but well," he chuckled, "you know how that went," and Davide smiled with the memory. "Thought maybe if you had a chain to wear it on it might be less weird, so I told your folks--" he pointed to the other jewellery box as he spoke, and Davide fished it up, opening the clasp of the chain to thread the ring onto it. Then he passed the two bronze strands over his neck. 

"Fasten it," he said, leaning forward to let Bane help him. He waited. 

"C'monnn stupid man hands," Bane said, under his breath, and Davide laughed at him. "There!" Davide got to his feet, and then stopped. He turned to Bane. 

"We don't have any mirrors out," he said, "how does it look?" 

"You look incredible," Bane said, with love in his voice and in his eyes, "But you'd look even better in this sexy underwear--" and he pretended to reach down for something beside him, and Davide threw all his weight into pouncing on Bane.


End file.
